An Unexpected Visit to Hogwarts
by WritingOpensSouls
Summary: Yugi stumbles into Hogwarts after being chased by Death Eaters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

_/I'll take over, Yami, you're exhausted/. _Yugi said in his soul room, Yami currently in control.

_/No, Yugi. It could still be dangerous. Besides, we're both tired. I don't know how much longer we can go on/. _Yami replied. He was hurrying through a dark forest, his neck prickling, alerting him to someone… or something… dangerous nearby. Then again, it seemed that everything in this place was dangerous, but it was their only chance of escaping.

For days now mysterious cloaked people had hunted them. These strangers had been searching for him and shooting magic at them left and right. Yami had barely been able to fend them off using the dark power of the shadows. One, maybe two or three, Yami could easily take on, but even the great Pharaoh couldn't fight off fifty or so of these magical beings.

The King of Games had been in London for a dueling tournament, when suddenly he was attacked. Yami had fought well, but these people had magic too. Unable to fight back against the many attackers, he was forced to flee. Yugi and Yami had switched places when the other had gotten too tired. They mostly fled through the countryside and forests for two reasons. One, they knew that if they tried to hide in public others would be in danger. Two, it was easier to hide in the forests and mountains. Nevertheless, the cloaked figures had pursued them no matter what they tried.

Yami snapped out of his memory lapse when he heard something howl. Yami stopped and turned, looking around. Quickly, he called on the shadows to hide him. He ached all over and winced as he sat down to rest for a while. There hadn't been much time to sleep, as the people seemed to find them within a few hours, and he could feel exhaustion threatening to take over. Not to mention the various injuries they had received while being chased.

Yami almost let himself drift off to sleep, but Yugi quickly broke in and reminded him that they needed to keep going. Reluctantly, Yami got to his feet and continued on, in no particular direction.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to Hagrid's hut, happily talking to each other about the recent Quidditch game. Currently they were trying to keep their minds off the more concerning topics, such as Voldemort's return. They got to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door, greeting them happily, as usual. They all turned when they heard rustling coming from the Forbidden Forest.

Yami stumbled out of the forest into open ground. He looked around, but found that his eyes wouldn't focus on anything. Another wave of exhaustion hit him and he fell to his knees. He felt darkness closing in around him. He tried to fight it, but it was no use, he passed out.

Harry expected the worst as he prepared himself for whatever came out of the forest. What he didn't expect was a boy to practically fall out of the bushes. The boy looked very peculiar. He had star shaped hair that was mostly black with crimson around the edges. Blonde bangs framed his face. The teen was dirty and looked as if he had been running around in the forest with no food, water, or sleep for days. Then again, he probably had.

The group saw the boy fall to his knees, then pass out. The group rushed over to help the stranger. When they got closer they saw that he had many injuries, mostly scratches caused by stumbling around in the forest, although, some were more serious and looked as if they had been inflicted on purpose.

Hagrid examined the boy for only a moment before picking him up and rushing off. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried along behind him. "Where are you taking him?" Hermione asked.

"'e's hurt pretty bad. I'm taking 'im ta the Hospital Wing." Hagrid replied gruffly, distracted by the injured boy in his arms. The group hurried up to the castle, the students practically having to run to keep up.

Madame Pomfrey jumped in surprise when Hagrid came rushing in, a boy in his arms and Harry, Ron, and Hermione trailing him. Madame Pomfrey led them to a free bed immediately and told them to lay the injured boy down. The medic was surprised and a little confused. She didn't recognize this boy… Oh well, that didn't matter. She quickly examined him, noting his many injuries, exhausted state, and undernourishment. "What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked suddenly, eyes never leaving the boy on the bed.

"He came out of the Forbidden Forest like this, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione relayed.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Madame Pomfrey asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We don't know what happened. I… I think he's a muggle." Harry added uncertainly.

"… Get Minerva immediately." Madame Pomfrey ordered and Hagrid rushed off to find the professor. It didn't take long for the stern-looking teacher to burst into the room.

"What has happened?" McGonagall asked, quickly coming to stand by the bed.

"This boy wandered out of the Forbidden Forest. He looks like a muggle." Madame Pomfrey answered.

"That's impossible! Muggles can't get into Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said in surprise.

"Well, he's definitely not a student." Madame Pomfrey looked at the professor, hoping she would know what to do.

"I must inform Dumbledore. Take care of the boy. If he wakes up, fetch me immediately." McGonagall said as she strode out.

"You three may go, your next class should be starting." Madame Pomfrey said after a while, dismissing Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They reluctantly left as Madame Pomfrey began to care for the injured teen.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to review, favorite, or follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Within minutes, all of the teachers at Hogwarts had gathered for an urgent meeting. Well, all except Professor Umbridge. No one had wanted to invite her; sadly, she found out anyway and came in shortly after everyone else had arrived.

"Now, Minerva, would you like to tell us about this important incident?" Dumbledore asked quietly, officially starting the meeting.

"A little earlier a muggle boy stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest." McGonagall replied. Gasps came from the participants of the gathering.

"But that's impossible! No muggle can get in to Hogwarts!" Professor Flitwick stated in his squeaky voice.

"Perhaps there is something wrong with the magic protecting against such things." Snape supplied. Minerva McGonagall simply shook her head.

"I already checked all of our defenses. Everything is as it should be."

"We should check again! There is no other explanation!" Flitwick jumped in again.

"Everyone calm down. There will be no need to check again. I trust in Minerva's abilities." Umbridge scoffed when Dumbledore said this. "I believe our best course of action is to wait until the boy wakes up and tells us what happened. It is possible this boy is a wizard we never knew about."

"How can that be?" McGonagall asked the Headmaster.

"I do not know, but all will be resolved when the time comes." Dumbledore dismissed the council with this statement and left to his office.

* * *

Yami groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Confused, Yami looked at his surroundings. It seemed as if he was in some kind of hospital… But that can't be right… The last thing Yami remembered was stumbling into the clearing and passing out. Realization hit Yami like truck. /_Someone must have moved us, Yugi._/ Yami thought, a little panicked now.

/_What? Yami, what's going on?_/ Yugi had just barely managed to wake up in his soul room. Yugi looked at what was going on outside their body. He finally understood what Yami was saying. /_Yami… Someone found us and took us to this place… Do… Do you think it's _them_? / _

/_I don't know, little one, but I intend to find out._ / Yami tried to sit up but a wave of nausea forced him to lie back down. He felt absolutely terrible. His body ached all over, certain wounds hurting worse than others.

Suddenly, a woman was standing next to the bed he was lying in. Yami ignored his injuries and scrambled away from here, ending up falling off the bed painfully. "Oh dear. Now look what you've done. Come here, sweetie." The woman seemed nice enough, but Yami still didn't trust her completely.

/_I'll take over now, Yami. You're not really a people person. / _Yugi told him mentally while switching places with him.

/_I'm not sure whether to feel relieved or offended… /_ Yami replied while going back to his soul room.

Yugi got up of the floor and sat down on the bed. The woman instantly began fussing over his injuries. Yugi flinched away the first time she reached out to him, but he let her bandage his injuries and give him medicine.

"There you go, dear. You'll feel better soon enough. I'll be right back now, dear, so stay put." The woman said as she rushed out.

Yugi sighed wearily and lied back down on the bed. True to her word, the woman returned soon after, but she wasn't alone. Following after her were many other serious-looking adults wearing strange robes. Yugi clutched the sheets around him nervously as they approached.

A particularly stern-looking woman stepped forward and asked roughly, "How did you get here?" Yugi's eyes widened in fear. Was she going to hurt him for being in a place he apparently wasn't supposed to be? A chuckle came from the side of him.

"Now, now, McGonagall, you're scaring the poor boy." Yugi looked up to see an old man with a long silvery beard and hair. He had plenty of laugh lines and had a big smile on his face. The man stepped forward and the others stepped back, now a bit ashamed of themselves for scaring the boy. "I believe it is time for introductions. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts, where you are now. That is Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, Professor Trelawney, and Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore gestured to each teacher as he said their names. "They are all teachers here. Now that you know our names, would you be so kind as to tell us yours?"

"Y-Yugi Mouto, sir." Yugi stammered out.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Welcome to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although, I would be most interested to learn how you came to be here."

"I… I don't know. I was running through a dark forest, trying to get away from some people in cloaks that were chasing me-"

Yugi was cut off by an outburst from McGonagall, the stern-looking woman. "People in cloaks? What do you mean? Please describe them for us." McGonagall seemed nervous all of a sudden.

"Well… They were wearing black cloaks that covered them up completely. I couldn't really see any of their features. They were shooting some form of magic at me… I barely managed to escape and found myself running through that forest." Many of the teachers looked nervous, though some only looked thoughtful, such as Dumbledore.

"May I ask, how did you escape, Mister Mouto?" Snape, a teacher with greasy, black hair asked in a dark voice.

/_Don't give anything away, Yugi. I don't trust these people, especially not with the secret of our shadow magic. / _Yami broke into Yugi's thoughts.

"I… I don't know. I just ran and hid until I ended up here." Yugi said shakily. Dumbledore seemed to sense that Yugi was hiding something, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Perhaps I can clear a few things up for you…" Dumbledore proceeded to explain to Yugi about the magical world, Voldemort and the Death Eaters, the cloaked people that had been hunting them. Dumbledore was surprised to find that Yugi accepted everything rather easily. The revelation that magic existed didn't seem to surprise him that much. "Well, we shall leave you to get some rest, Yugi. We will discuss what will happen next later." Dumbledore finished. Yugi nodded and watched as they left. He then found himself falling asleep rather quickly. Today had been exhausting.

* * *

Dumbledore and the others, except one, stopped outside of the Hospital Wing. Umbridge decided she had better things to do and walked away after they had exited the room.

"What do you think happened, Albus? How did a muggle get into Hogwarts? And why are the Death Eaters after the boy?" McGonagall turned to the others with her worries.

"I sensed a magic coming from Yugi. But, it is ancient and powerful magic I have never discovered before. Perhaps Voldemort has sensed it too and gone after the boy for his powers." Dumbledore replied.

"It would make sense. I suppose this magic has also allowed him to cross into Hogwarts…" McGonagall stated.

"Yes, that is the most likely answer to our questions. I know one thing for sure though. It would be best for the boy to stay here in Hogwarts where he will be safe. Whatever Voldemort wants him for, we must be sure to protect him." Dumbledore said, looking around at the other teachers. The other adults agreed and left it at that for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi woke up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. /_Morning, Yami. / _Yugi thought to his other half.

/_Good morning, little one. / _Yami replied.

Yugi looked around at the bright hospital. /_It looks like it's almost noon… I guess I was more tired than I thought. / _Yugi slowly sat up, wincing at the pain that followed his actions. Madame Pomfrey bustled over with a bottle of medicine in her hand. She poured a little into a cup and handed it to Yugi.

"Here you go, dear. This will help." She said sweetly. Yugi swallowed the medication and gagged on it. It tasted like boiled gym socks.

/_Ick… That was the most foul thing I've ever had… You're taking over if we have to drink it again./ _Yugi told Yami through their mind link.

_/What? What did I ever do to you?/ _Yami replied.

/_What do you think I keep you around for? / _Yugi said sarcastically, smiling.

/_Very funny, Yugi. / _Yami responded, though he smiled too.

Madame Pomfrey smiled at the young teen that seemed so much happier today. Yugi suddenly came back to reality and looked up at Madame Pomfrey's smiling face. He wondered what she was smiling about for a minute before registering his own smile. Yugi blushed and looked down. Madame Pomfrey simply patted his cheek and left to attend to a student who had apparently eaten a sweet that had made him sick.

/_Yami… What do we do now? Do you think the Death Eaters will come… No!/ _Yugi suddenly realized something terrible.

/_What is it Yugi? What's wrong?/ _Yami replied.

/_Our friends! What about Malik, Ryou, and Kaiba? What if the Death Eaters come after them too? I mean… They also have Shadow Magic…/ _Yugi was extremely worried now.

/_Calm down, Aibou. Those three are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Malik has Marik, Ryou has Bakura, and Kaiba… He's Kaiba. I'm sure they are fine./ _Yami tried to calm down his lighter half.

/_Still... We have to at least warn them and try to help! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them!/ _Yugi was almost frantic now.

/_I know, but you need to calm down. We'll just talk to Dumbledore about this. I'm sure he knows what to do./_

Yugi calmed down a little. Dumbledore said he would come back today, so Yugi could just talk to him about his concerns then.

* * *

Yugi rested in the Hospital Wing for half an hour before Dumbledore finally came in. This time no teachers accompanied him.

"Good afternoon, Yugi." Dumbledore said in his normal cheerful voice.

"Good afternoon… um… Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore laughed at Yugi's formal greeting.

"I guess I'll skip right to the point. I do believe it is in your best interest to stay here at Hogwarts as a student."

"What?" Yugi was stunned. "But… I'm not even magical or anything!" Dumbledore simply chuckled.

"I think you are wrong, Yugi." Yami, listening as well, stiffened when Dumbledore said this. "I believe you will do just fine. You do have some catching up to do from the years you missed, but I think you can handle it." Dumbledore didn't press for information on the magic Yugi had. Yami relaxed slightly, but kept on guard.

"Thank you, sir. I'll accept your offer. I think this might be the safest place I can be right now… I definitely don't want another encounter with the Death Eaters. However, I have to contact my Grandpa to let him know where I am. He's probably worried sick." Yugi said kindly, smiling at the elderly wizard.

"We've already sent your guardian a message. He knows and I'm sure he'll be quite relieved. We're also sending people to watch over him to make sure Voldemort doesn't do anything."

Yugi was relieved to know that his grandfather was safe. "Um… Sir? There's something else I want to ask about…" Dumbledore nodded and motioned for him to continue. "I have some friends that I'm worried about. They might be in the same situation I'm in. I was wondering if you could check on them? You know, make sure they're safe? Their names are Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, and Seto Kaiba."

"Of course. I'll send some trusted individuals to check up on them. If they are in any danger we'll bring them here. They'll be fine, no need to worry." Dumbledore reassured.

"Thank you. I really appreciate all that you've done for me." Dumbledore patted his hand with a smile and left.

A little while later Madame Pomfrey brought him a tray of food. Unlike the medicine, the food was delicious. The rest of the day went by with a lot of fidgeting, and a bit of nasty medicine, which Yugi forced Yami to take as he had promised.


	4. Chapter 4

Malik sat in the apartment Ishizu and he shared, listening to music. Ishizu was still running the Egyptian exhibit at the museum, so they had to stay there until it was over. Malik found himself being extremely bored and got up to call Ryou.

Ryou and Malik had become good friends after Battle City. The two had bonded over their other friends, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey, although, they were closer than the others were. They both understood the other's struggle of having an insane, evil person sharing their body. Admittedly, Marik and Bakura had mellowed down quite a bit and they were now good friends, but they still remember how they had hurt their friends and themselves trying to take over the world.

/_Hey! We apologized! What else do you expect us to do? / _Marik came into his consciousness. Malik sighed.

/_Well, being nice to my friends would be a start. / _Malik told him sternly.

/_Oh come on, now we can't even bug the Pharaoh and his shrimp? That's just cruel. / _Malik sighed at Marik's comment and dialed Ryou's number.

"_Hello?" _Ryou's voice came over the phone.

"Hey, Ryou. You busy? I'm super bored and Marik is about to make me as insane as he is." Malik replied.

/_Hey! That's offensive! True… but still offensive! / _Marik broke into his thoughts. Ryou laughed over the line.

"_Yeah, Bakura is the same. But, it is getting easier to block him out."_ Malik laughed at Ryou's comment. _"You wanna come over? Dad's gone, once again."_ Malik sighed sympathetically at that. Ryou's father often left on expeditions to Egypt and such to find and research ancient artifacts. Sadly, that also left no time for him to be with his son.

"Sure. I'll be over soon. Hey, while we're talking, you know where Yugi is? Wasn't he supposed to return from England yesterday?"

"_I don't know. I haven't heard anything. Usually he at least calls. You don't think something happened, do you?"_ Ryou sounded slightly worried.

"I don't know. We could go over to the Game Shop later and ask his grandpa." Malik reassured.

/_Eh. Who cares if that baka* Pharaoh ever comes back?/ _Marik said through their mind link.

/_I do, Marik!/ _Malik replied angrily. Malik then stuffed his feet in his shoes and ran out the door.

* * *

Ryou walked around and tided his already clean house.

/_You're such a neat freak./ _Bakura just had to put in his two cents.

/_What? Is it bad that I want my house to remain clean?/ _Ryou shot back.

/_Yup./_ Was Bakura's reply. Ryou huffed and went to open the door for Malik.

"Hey, Ryou!" Malik greeted.

"Hello, Malik. Come on in!" Ryou said happily and opened the door invitingly. Malik came in and they went to the living room. They then spent the next hour and a half talking about all sorts of things. Eventually, Bakura and Marik joined in the conversation, becoming their spirit forms to separate themselves from their host. The thing is, anyone who has a millennium item can see other item holder's other halves in their spirit form.

Suddenly Bakura took over control and Marik was soon to follow.

/_What's going on, Kura?/ _Ryou asked, a bit worried. Bakura only took control like that when something dangerous was going on.

/_I sense some kind of… strange magic./_ Bakura replied, looking around cautiously. The lock started turning on the door and Bakura and Marik readied themselves for an attack. Bakura and Marik looked at each other, silently agreeing on an action plan. Bakura stayed where he was and Marik crept off through the kitchen which had an archway leading to the hall the door was in. Tension filled the air as the door slowly opened and a dark, cloaked figure entered. He was twice the size of any normal human and looked rather intimidating.

"What do you want?" Bakura asked coldly as the figure looked up in surprise, then glanced behind him, seeing that Marik had now cut off any chance of him escaping through the door.

"'Ello there. I don' mean any harm. Professor Dumbledore sent me. My name's Hagrid." The figure, now supposedly a man called Hagrid, said cheerily, choosing to ignore the threatening stance the scary-looking boys were in.

/_Bakura, he doesn't look dangerous. Maybe I should take over, I think you're scaring him./ _Ryou said through the link.

/_There's still the matter of his magic, Ryou. I can't take any chances./ _Bakura replied quickly, focusing his attention on the newcomer.

"I honestly don't care who you are. I only asked what you want." Bakura told Hagrid coldly. Hagrid shifted nervously, glancing behind him at Marik.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to bring ya to Hogwarts, for safety reasons." Hagrid told him.

"Safety reasons? And we're supposed to believe you?" Bakura countered.

"Jus' le' me explain."

"Fine, but make it quick. And don't try anything." Marik spoke up.

Hagrid quickly explained about the Death Eaters and Voldemort and the magical world. He was surprised how well they took the news that magic existed.

/_… I think he's telling the truth. It's safe for you to take over now./ _Bakura told Ryou, who did what he said and took over their body.

"So, you want us to come to the Hogwarts school place for our safety?" Ryou asked. Hagrid nodded in reply. "Okay. I honestly think it's our best option. Malik, what do you think?" Ryou looked at Malik, who had also been allowed to take over.

"I agree with Ryou. I have to check with Ishizu, but I think she'll be fine with it." Malik replied.

"I didn' expect ya not to." Hagrid said and Malik pulled out his phone and called Ishizu. He talked for a while before hanging up and telling them that he could go.

Ryou had already packed and Malik asked Hagrid if he could go get his stuff.

"O' course! We haf ta hurry though. Still gotta collect another one a ya." Hagrid said.

"Another? Who?" Ryou asked, cocking his head to the side cutely.

"Seto Kaiba, I believe." Malik and Ryou instantly started laughing.

"You're… You're going to try and convince Kaiba to go to a magic school? Pft!" Malik made out through his laughter.

"Oh wow, good luck with that!" Ryou said, his laughter dying down a bit. And so, after collecting Malik's stuff, they headed off to Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Kaiba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as yet another one of his idiot employees left his office. Mokuba came bounding into his office as the man left.

"Hey, Big bro! Are you coming home for dinner today?" Mokuba asked with one of his big, cheerful smiles.

"No, Mokuba. I've got too much work to do. I'll be coming home late today." Kaiba replied, looking back down to his computer.

"But, you're home late almost _every_ night!" Mokuba whined.

"Mokuba, you should go home. It's getting late."

"Fine. But you'll definitely come home early tomorrow, right?" Kaiba simply grunted in reply. Mokuba walked out of the office and left for the Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba was working on more reports when his secretary came in. "Mr. Kaiba. There's some people here to see you. They say it's urgent." She told him quietly.

"Don't you see I'm busy? I don't have time for them. Send them away."

"But, sir. They say they're friends of yours. Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura. As well as some other man."

"I don't have friends… But, very well. Send them in." Kaiba said, shutting his laptop with an annoyed expression on his face.

A minute later Malik, Bakura, and a huge man came in. "What do you want, dorks?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"Hello to you too, Kaiba." Malik said sarcastically. "Oh well, I can't really complain. I'm just surprised you let us in." Kaiba growled at that.

"Kaiba, Hagrid needs to talk to you." Ryou said, indicating the big man standing next to them.

"You dorks had better not be wasting my time." Kaiba said, but still motioned for them to continue.

Hagrid was just explaining about Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Kaiba glared and laughed coldly. "So now you've recruited other people to try and get me to believe in that hocus pocus." Kaiba glared at them.

"Kaiba, we're not lying! Magic really does exist!" Ryou tried to convince Kaiba, but to no avail.

"I refuse to believe in that nonsense."

Bakura took over Ryou's body and turned to Hagrid. "You have magic, don't you? Why don't you show him? Nothing we do can ever convince him."

"Erm… Yes, I do, bu' I'm not allowed to use it." Hagrid replied, gripping his pink umbrella a bit tighter.

Kaiba scoffed. "I knew it. Now get out and stop wasting my time."

Hagrid sighed and said "Don' tell anyone 'bout this, alrigh'?" Ryou, who had regained control, and Malik nodded while Kaiba just glared. Hagrid pointed his umbrella to an unused fireplace and lit a fire in it. Ryou and Malik only looked mildly surprised while Kaiba paled a bit.

Endless thoughts raced through Kaiba's head as he tried to convince himself that magic wasn't real and that was just a trick. A really good trick. Yes, that's what it was. But still, part of him entertained the fact that perhaps magic _was_ real. Kaiba regained his composure and stated coldly, "Impressive little trick, but it'll take more than that to convince me."

Hagrid looked at Malik and Ryou incredulously. "We told you so." Malik said, looking bored.

"Erm… okay, hand on a sec'." Hagrid said as he pointed his umbrella at a potted plant on Kaiba's desk. Everyone watched as the pot turned into a rat and scurried around on the desk. Kaiba jumped back in shock and stared at the rat as Hagrid turned it back into a pot.

"Impossible…" Was all Kaiba could say. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't come up with an explanation. Kaiba suddenly turned a glare on them. "Okay… What exactly did you come here for?"

Hagrid then explained about magic and Voldemort without any interruptions. Kaiba still looked skeptical.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need to go to this 'safe' place." Kaiba said indifferently.

"Kaiba, even you can't defend against magic. They could kill you from across the room." Malik stated helpfully. Kaiba sighed in defeat. The dorks had a point.

After Kaiba had explained things to Mokuba and was confident that his business would run smoothly while he was gone, they all made their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

***Baka means idiot in Japanese.**

**Sorry about the rather boring chapter, but it had to be done to explain the appearance of those three at Hogwarts. Next chapter should be better. Thanks for reading! Feel free to review and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well. The next chapter is finally up. I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi sighed for the thousandth time that day. /_I'm so bored. I hate hospitals./ _Yugi thought.

/_Aibou, we can't leave until our body is entirely healed. At least we're safe./ _Yami replied, appearing next to Yugi's bed in his spirit form.

/_At least that was more exciting./ _Yugi grumbled mentally.

Yami raised an eyebrow with a smirk. /_You would rather be chased around by maniacal wizards with a bad fashion sense than be in a hospital?/_

Yugi pretended to think about it for a moment. /_Maybe./ _

"Dearie, are you all right?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she came over. She noticed Yugi was looking at a spot a little to his left, apparently staring at nothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine… uh… I was just staring at that… um… lovely… window…" Yugi replied nervously. Madame Pomfrey looked skeptical, but accepted the excuse.

/_That was close…/ _Yugi thought, mentally sighing in relief. Yami chuckled.

/_That sure is a lovely window./ _Yami mocked.

/_Oh, shut up./_ Yami chuckled some more and Yugi ignored him. They heard a commotion outside, Yami disappearing just in case, and then heard some familiar voices.

"Shut up, Kaiba! I am _not _crazy! I swear! There really were creepy black horses with wings! Ryou saw them too!" Malik yelled.

"Right." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Now, now, children," Yugi could only imagine Kaiba's fuming face as Professor McGonagall said that. "What you two saw were Thestrals. Only people who have seen death can see them."

"Oh, that makes sense." The next voice was definitely Bakura. Nobody else could sound that disturbing.

"It doesn't make sense to me. I don't remember seeing… never mind." Malik replied as the four walked into the hospital wing to find a very amused Yugi sitting in one of the beds.

"Hey guys." Yugi said. Ryou ran into the room to Yugi's side after pushing Bakura out of control.

"Yugi! I was really worried about you, then they told us you were already here. I'm so glad you're okay now. But… why are you in the hospital wing?" Ryou's ecstatic face turned into one of concern.

"Uh… Let's just say that the Death Eaters found me before they did…" Yugi replied.

"Figures. You always seem to attract some kind of trouble." Malik said with a smile as they joined Ryou at Yugi's bedside.

"Wow. How'd you get Kaiba to come?" Yugi looked at Kaiba teasingly.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Kaiba growled slowly. Everybody, with the exception of McGonagall, laughed.

"Well now, I think you'll all be just fine. You all will be staying in here until we can properly sort you into your houses, which we will do once Mr. Motou is better. Someone will bring in your things a little later." McGonagall said before leaving.

"I'm glad to see you guys. I've been bored out of my mind just sitting here." Yugi said, smiling at his friends.

"I wouldn't be surprised, having to stay in here all day with only the Pharaoh to talk to." Bakura said, appearing next to Ryou in his spirit form. Yami and Marik also joined the group in their spirit forms.

"Be quiet, Thief." Yami replied.

"Bakura, can't you at least _try _to be nice?" Ryou pleaded.

"Nope." Bakura replied with a smirk. Kaiba stood there in shock. This was, after all, the first time he had seen the three spirits beside their hosts. Apparently, considering Kaiba was _supposed _to be the wielder of a Millennium Item, he could see them.

"Uh… What was it you guys were talking about before, with the... horse thingies?" Yugi asked, trying to stop a war from happening.

"Oh! I think they're called Thestrals. They were really cool. Except, I don't know why _I _can see them. We all know why Bakura can, but I don't think I've seen death. Maybe it's just cause we're connected." Ryou said thoughtfully.

"I've technically seen death, considering Marik killed my father." Malik said, glaring pointedly at said spirit.

"What? You never liked him anyway." Marik said. Malik just glared some more.

"Okay… Um… I think Ryou might be right. It's probably because you two share a body. Malik, well… I have nothing to say about that. I bet I could see them. Maybe you can show me sometime." Yugi said, once again trying to break up a fight.

"Yeah, sure. Except, what if you can't see them?" Ryou pointed out.

"I'm almost certain I can. I mean, with Yami being a Pharaoh and all, he's probably seen a lot of death in war and stuff," A nod from Yami, "And, if that doesn't do anything… Well, I was in the car when my parents died in the crash." Everyone was silent after that. Yami looked down. Of all his friends, only Yami and Tea knew why he lived with his grandpa, his only living relative.

"Was there a lot of blood?" Bakura received a hard slap from Ryou. (In case you were wondering, the spirits can only be touched by their other halves.) Yami would have strangled Bakura, but sadly, he couldn't touch him in his current form.

"Yeah, you'll like the Thestrals. They're really cool." Malik said quickly.

"I'm looking forward to it." Yugi said with a smile, though it lacked its usual brightness.

"Okay Dearie, It's time to take your medicine." Madame Pomfrey said as she made her way over to his bed. Yugi groaned. Only Yugi's friends could see him look pleadingly at Yami who shook his head fiercely.

"No. It's your turn." Yami said firmly. Yugi, looking defeated, took the medicine. He gagged on it and felt the urge to throw up.

"Very good. Be sure to give him his rest when he needs it, you three." Madame Pomfrey said to the people standing by Yugi's bed as she walked off.

"It's just as bad as it was the first time." Yugi said, trying to ignore the nasty taste in his mouth. Everyone laughed, except Kaiba who rarely ever laughed. Kaiba walked off to 'do more important things', though he really just sat on one of the beds and read a book. The six people remaining in the group continued to talk until the caretaker, Filch, brought in their luggage. Even then they continued to chat as they unpacked.

"So um… Are we gonna tell everyone about our Shadow magic and stuff?" Ryou said as he unpacked Yugi's things for him. (Grandpa had packed a bag of Yugi's things which they took with them when they left. The teachers had also bought the supplies they needed from Diagon Alley.)

"I think it wise to keep it a secret. The less people who know the better. After all, we still don't know if we can fully trust these people." Yami said.

"I guess you're right. It's not something we can tell just anyone. I don't think they'd fully understand even if we did." Malik said thoughtfully. Everyone agreed, save Kaiba of course who couldn't care less.

Just as they finished settling in, dinner arrived. Yugi was grateful to get the taste of the medicine out of his mouth.

"At least they serve decent food in this place." Kaiba spoke up. Everyone stared at him in shock. "What?" Kaiba looked at them, confused at their reaction.

"Did Kaiba just compliment something? In a magic school? I must be hearing things." Malik said mockingly, earning laughter from everyone. Kaiba simply glared.

The friends, Kaiba included, talked for a while before going to bed. And so, the group officially started their journey at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi was practically bouncing in his seat on the hospital bed. "What is with you today, Shrimp?" Bakura said rudely from his seat on Ryou's bed.

"I'm excited! Today I finally get out of this boring hospital! And don't forget that we're getting sorted tonight! It's amazing, isn't it?" Yugi replied, not losing any of his enthusiasm. Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were all extremely excited and nervous, but Bakura, Marik, and Kaiba looked like they didn't care. Yami was excited, but he hid it well.

"I wonder which houses we'll get put in… Let's see, there's Slytherin, known for their cunning, ambition, leadership, and resourcefulness. There's also Gryffindor, known for their courage, bravery, nerve, and chivalry. Then there's Ravenclaw, known for their intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. The last one is Hufflepuff, known for teamwork, kindness, loyalty, and justice." Ryou said with a look of concentration on his face.

"Hufflepuff! Even the name sounds wimpy!" Bakura said, chuckling. Ryou huffed in annoyance.

"I think that house sounds great." Ryou looked sternly at Bakura who stopped laughing and looked rather apologetic.

"Who cares? It's just a stupid magic school." Kaiba said, not even looking up from his book.

"Shut it, Kaiba. That goes for you guys too, Marik and Bakura. They have a good reason to be excited. It is the start of our training here and it's new to all of us. Don't ruin it for everyone by opening your mouths." Yami told the three sternly. Marik and Kaiba were effectively silenced, but Bakura scoffed.

"Why should I listen to you, Pharaoh? It's not like…" Bakura was cut off by a glare from Ryou.

"I hope I make it into Hufflepuff… Or Ravenclaw! Or Gryffindor! Or even Slytherin! I don't really care as long as I get into one." Yugi said ecstatically. Yami smiled sweetly at his adorable other half.

The group continued to talk about the upcoming sorting. Finally, it was time for dinner to begin… And for them to be sorted. Excitement was quickly overtaken by nervousness. Yugi twiddled his fingers nervously as Professor McGonagall led them to the Great Hall. She stopped just outside the doors and turned to face the teens.

"Tonight you will be sorted into a house. We will walk up to the front where a stool will be waiting along with the Sorting Hat. The order will be random. When your name is called, sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and it will yell out which house suits you best. That is the house you will go to. Understood?" McGonagall explained. No one dared disagree. "Good. Follow me."

The four boys, along with the three spirits listening intently from their soul rooms, entered the Great Hall. Every student and teacher at Hogwarts was watching them, murmuring amongst each other. McGonagall led them up to the front, near the stool. "Yugi Motou." She called from her list, though very unnecessary with only four students. Yugi swallowed nervously then stepped up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the raggedy wizard hat on his head.

"Hmmm… Very interesting…" Yugi jumped at the sudden voice in his head that wasn't Yami's. "There are two people in this head. I haven't seen this in all my years here. But why?" The hat continued to search deep into his mind for an answer, but soon ran into Yami's labyrinth.

"_I advise you not to enter my soul room_." Yami told the snooping hat with a smirk.

"Uh… Does it really matter why? Can't you just… uh… do your… um… thing?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Hmph. Fine, I suppose. But, Dumbledore will have to know about this."

"No! I mean, please don't. We don't want anyone to know… at least… not yet. Yami's my other half, that's all it really is… It's not a big deal. Please don't tell anyone?" Yugi begged.

"I don't sense anything evil about it, so I guess it's alright. Okay, I won't tell Dumbledore. Now, onto the sorting…" The hat was silent for a moment.

"HUFFLEPUFF AND GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Loud murmurs erupted in the once silent hall. Everyone was in shock. Had they heard correctly? Did the hat really just sort that kid into _two _houses?

"Eep! No! I'm the one enrolled here! Only sort me!" Yugi cried mentally.

"Excuse me, HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat once again spoke to the people gathered in the hall. Everything was silent for a minute, and then the Hufflepuff table started cheering. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and went to join the Hufflepuffs.

"Malik Ishtar." McGonagall continued. Malik strode confidently to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed upon his head.

"Another one?" Malik was startled at the strange voice, but hid it well. "You are like the other, are you not?"

"Yugi? Well, yeah, I guess." Malik replied.

"Hmmm… And I suppose you want your secret kept as well?"

"_Of course we do, idiot! Now just sort or whatever already_!" Marik yelled at the hat intruding in his space.

"RAVENCLAW AND SLYTHERIN!" That hat called out to the once again astonished crowd.

"_You baka, just sort Malik_!" Marik shouted at the hat.

"My apologies… RAVENCLAW!" The gathering quieted down, with the exception of a few murmurs. The Ravenclaw table cheered and Malik joined them, a bit embarrassed.

"Now… um… Ryou Bakura." McGonagall said, a bit flustered from the events of the evening. Ryou, now even more nervous, sat on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"Goodness. I'm not even surprised anymore." Ryou blinked in surprise at the intruding voice in his head. "I'm not even going to ask about your two souls."

"Uh... Could you please not…" Ryou began.

"HUFFLEPUFF AND SLYTHERIN!" The students and teachers were once again confused. Perhaps the hat was sick or something? Can it even get sick? But, why else would it keep messing up?

"Do that…" Ryou finished dejectedly.

"_You senile fool! Sort Ryou, not me!" _Bakura yelled, outraged.

"Uh hum. Right. HUFFLEPUFF!" That hat called out. Ryou breathed out in relief and joined the once again cheering Hufflepuff table.

"Seto Kaiba." McGonagall continued. Kaiba scoffed and sat on the stool, looking like he owned the world. He looked a bit disgusted as the decrepit hat touched his head.

"Thank goodness, a normal one for once." Kaiba's scowl deepened as he heard a strange voice in his head. "Hm… You'd do fine in Ravenclaw. Bu the one that suits you best is…. SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled the last word aloud. The Slytherin table rejoiced as Kaiba joined them, though he sat away from everyone else. Finally, the very confusing and strange sorting was over. Dumbledore spoke a bit then food appeared on the table.

After the meal was over, the group met up just outside the Great Hall. "Wow! That was… uh… interesting." Yugi said sheepishly. The others, except Kaiba, agreed.

"Stupid hat." Bakura muttered, appearing next to Ryou. The other spirits followed.

"That was way too close. We need to lie low for a while. They're already suspicious." Yami said, looking at the other students walking by. Some of them were glancing at them weirdly. The group agreed.

"Well, tonight was quite the night. I wish we didn't have to split up, but I'm also happy with my house." Ryou said, looking a bit troubled.

"Yeah. But oh well, we'll still see each other. As for me, I'm exhausted. Plus, I have to follow someone from my house to the dorms. See ya later!" Malik said as he joined a fellow Ravenclaw. Everyone said their goodbyes before leaving for their dorms.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! We went on a really long vacation (2 whole weeks!), then we lost one of our cats and we spent most of our time looking for him, and finally I got sick. Sadly, I'm still kind of sick, so that may explain the random weirdness of this chapter. Now, a lot of my readers for _Kidnapped by a Murderer_ have reviewed wondering when it will be updated. I would have updated it today, but this one needed updating more. I haven't updated this one for much longer than Kidnapped. I apologize profusely, but I promise it will be updated! It does not end there, I plan to do much more with the story. With that done, please enjoy this chapter and feel free to review, favorite, or follow!**

* * *

Yugi woke up in his warm and cozy bed. He already loved everything about the Hufflepuff dormitory. Ryou and Yugi were both in awe when they entered. After dinner, they had found a fellow Hufflepuff named Mary who showed them how to enter. Apparently, the dormitory was by the kitchens down an alley. The end of the alley was filled with barrels. All you had to do to enter was tap on the second to bottom barrel in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. Mary also warned them that if they did it wrong they would be sprayed with vinegar. Bakura started laughing at that.

Despite the sketchy entrance, the dormitory was a lovely place. When they entered, they found the common room to be earthy. It was full of sunlight and covered in beautiful plants. The view from the round windows revealed rippling grass dotted with dandelions. Round doors led to all the rooms. Yami and Bakura were pleased to find that due to uneven numbers Ryou and Yugi had a room to themselves. Therefore, they were free to appear and talk to their lights.

The room they were staying in had copper flooring and yellow walls with black lacework. The four-poster beds were overstuffed and extremely comfortable. The quilts on the beds were thick and warm, just how the hikaris liked it. The boys also found that the trunks at the bottom of the beds held all their belongings as well as school supplies and house clothing.

Yugi reluctantly got out of bed and changed into his new clothes. They were a bit big on him, but he was used to it considering his size. Yugi looked over to Ryou's bed, not surprised to find him still sleeping. He skipped over to his bed cheerily and practically pounced on Ryou. "Come on sleepyhead, it's time to get up!"

"I don't wanna!" Ryou groaned, trying to hide his head under the covers. Yugi giggled and pulled the covers back.

"If you don't get up you'll miss our first day of magic classes!" Yugi persuaded. That got Ryou up. After all, it's not every day you get to learn magic.

After Ryou got ready, they both headed down to the common room and found other Hufflepuffs mulling around. Being the shy people they were, they found an empty corner to sit at.

"Don't you just love this place?" Yugi asked, looking at Ryou excitedly. Ryou nodded enthusiastically before jumping and staring at the flower on the table in front of them. Yugi did the same.

"Is it not a good morning? Why are you staring at me like that? I simply wanted to wish you a 'good morning'." The bright blue flower said to them. Wait, what? That's not right… Flowers can't talk. Yet this one just did.

"You can talk?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"I can sing too! And dance! You want to see?" The flower then proceeded to sing a strange song that made absolutely no sense. Finally, Ryou and Yugi accepted that this was a magic school so why _couldn't_ a flower talk? They both smiled and awed at the cute little flower.

"Ya like it?" Flower asked.

"It was wonderful. What was it about?" Yugi asked.

"Twas about good mornings of course!"

"Right… Of course…" Yugi replied tentatively. The song, which included lines like, "The sky is sky!" and "Sunny sun sun!" had definitely not seemed to be about good mornings. But, oh well.

"You two hungry?" Flower asked to which the boys nodded. "Ya better get down to breakfast then!"

Yugi and Ryou looked around and found the common room nearly empty with just a few Hufflepuffs leaving the dorm.

"Oh! We better go! Bye Flower!" Yugi said.

"See ya Flower!" Ryou said waving at the flower before getting up to follow Yugi out.

"Good bye boys! And good morning!" Flower replied, waving a leaf at them.

* * *

Kaiba woke up earlier than everyone else in this 'stupid' magic school. He was used to getting up early. Actually, he _wasn't _used to getting up early. Usually he never went to bed. His work required too much of his time to waste it on sleep. Sadly, working wasn't an option here. They didn't even have electronics!

Kaiba had bad thoughts on their dormitory at first, considering it was located in the dungeons, but it actually was quite nice. The place had a grand atmosphere, though it seemed rather cold. Oh well, Kaiba fit into it well. His bedroom had silver floors and green walls with silver trim. The four-poster was also silver with green sheets and curtains. Kaiba had a room to himself only because he refused to sleep in anyone else's room. Oh no, Seto Kaiba was _not _going to stay in a room with insane magic people.

Kaiba was currently looking at his new robes with disgust. It certainly was not the attire of a famous CEO. Unfortunately, he was required to wear it. After convincing himself to put it on he finished getting ready and went down to the common room. The common room was much like the bedrooms with silver floors and green walls. The only differences were the size and the green and black furniture. No one else was in the room at the moment so Kaiba felt comfortable sitting down and attempting to get his laptop to work. After a while, other Slytherins came in so Kaiba moved his work down to the Great Hall.

Once there he sat down and began working again. As students trickled in an occasional Slytherin attempted to sit by him but a harsh glare sent them quickly walking away. Sadly, glaring didn't work on the trio that entered a while later.

* * *

Malik had just gotten up from his four-poster bed with sky blue curtains and sheets. He felt rather lonely since he had managed to get a room to himself. It was for the best though. Besides, one can never be too lonely with Marik around. In fact, it was practically a blessing that he wasn't awake yet. He had yet to leave his soul room, which was rare enough since he just loved to invade Malik's space. Malik looked around the room.

It had beautiful etchings in the bronze walls and the midnight blue carpet was soft and plush. The only other furniture in the room was a bronze-colored couch, probably to make up for the lack of other beds. Malik went over to the trunk by his bed and pulled out his new Ravenclaw clothes. It wasn't really his style, but it would do.

Once ready, Malik went down to the common room. It was circular due to the fact it was in a tower. He remembered the strange riddle he and his escort had to solve to get in. "What is that which has one voice and yet becomes four-footed and two-footed and three-footed?" The other Hufflepuff had to think on it but Malik knew it right away. "Come on, that one's _old! _It's the most common Ancient Egyptian riddle. It's a person, obviously. When you're born you walk on four legs, when you're an adult you walk on two, and you walk on three as an elder with both legs and a cane." Of course, the door opened but it seemed a bit peeved. Malik smiled at the memory. It probably wasn't good to tease the door to get to his bedroom, but it was fun.

The floor of the common room was blue carpet, like the bedrooms. The walls were covered with blue and bronze silks. Malik's favorite part was the domed ceiling. It was painted with stars like the night sky. It was so different from the dark tomb he had grown up in. Although, the ceiling currently didn't fit with the light streaming in from the arched windows. Nevertheless, he liked it all the same.

As he walked into the room he saw that everyone was still staring at him weirdly from last night. He simply smiled at them and even attempted to talk to his fellow Ravenclaws. By the time they all went to breakfast, he was quite popular. Typical.

Malik waited outside the Great Hall for his friends. Soon Ryou and Yugi could be seen practically skipping down the hall towards him.

"Hiya Mailk!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Hey guys!" Malik replied. "I'm starving! You wanna head in to breakfast?" Ryou nodded but Yugi hesitated.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kaiba?" Yugi asked, looking around.

"Knowing him, he's probably already in there." Malik said to which they all nodded and entered the Great Hall. Just as expected, Kaiba was sitting at the Slytherin table typing at his laptop while absentmindedly chewing on a biscuit. Malik, Ryou, and Yugi made their way over and plopped themselves down by him. Several gasps were heard and glares sent their way but all was ignored.

"Morning Kaiba!" Yugi greeted happily. Kaiba glared at him in return. Yami appeared by his side and gave Kaiba a glare of his own. Soon after, Bakura and Marik appeared as well. To the other students it looked quite strange when the new students sat leaving people sized spaces next to them.

"I'm so excited! Today we get to learn magic!" Ryou said happily.

"We already know magic, baka." Marik said, scoffing. Malik gave him a glare to shut him up. Bakura looked like he might kill Marik for insulting his light.

"Yeah, _you _know magic. You forget not all of us learned shadow magic." Ryou said, pouting cutely.

"Ryou's right. It will be good for our hikaris. Besides, it couldn't hurt to learn this new magic these people use. It can give us a better idea of what we're up against." Yami spoke up.

"Right… but… how do we know we can use their type of magic? I mean, shadow magic is different, isn't it?" Yugi said a little worriedly.

"Magic is magic, Aibou. It all comes from the same place and though used differently, it is essentially the same." Yami told him reassuringly. Yugi smiled sweetly at him.

"Magic… Whatever. I was perfectly fine without it." Kaiba said offhandedly.

"Hey, you think Kaiba can use magic? He doesn't use shadow magic now…" Malik said, smirking slightly. Kaiba looked up from his still-not-working laptop to scowl at Malik.

"He used it in the past. It's likely he can use it now if he learns." Yami replied, though he didn't look all too happy about it. Kaiba didn't look happy about it either. Yugi shrugged before noticing all the delicious looking breakfast foods.

Yugi picked up a piece of bacon and looked at it for a moment. Everyone watched as he ate it, as if waiting to see if it was poisonous. "It's yummy!" Yugi said after trying it. That was all they needed to start digging in. Of course, being spirits, the Yami's couldn't eat anything. Kaiba didn't' seem very interested in the food and went back to his computer.

After breakfast, the group got up, most of them excited, and headed for the exit. Before they got there, Dumbledore intercepted them.

"Oh! Hello… Um… Dumbledore, sir." Yugi said, a bit nervous.

"Good morning, Yugi." Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"We were just heading to class. We got our schedules last night." Ryou said, a cute smile on his face.

"Ahhh, Yes. You see, I'm afraid you won't be going to classes today." Dumbledore said, still smiling. Everyone's face dropped, except Kaiba's, who actually looked happy.

"But, why?" Malik asked.

"You're not fully prepared. We got you most of your stuff to save time, but some things we can't get for you. Today you will be going to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore replied. Their spirits lifted a little.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Kaiba said suddenly. "The only reason you brought us here was to keep us 'safe'."

"Yes, it is dangerous, but you will have escorts of course. Hagrid will be taking you."

"Tha's righ'. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, at yer service." A huge man with a big, bristly beard and hair said as he walked in with a smile. The only one not intimidated by his size was Kaiba who, surprisingly enough, wasn't dwarfed by Hagrid. Of course, Yugi on the other hand, who was dwarfed by _everyone _felt _extremely_ intimidated by him.

"W-what are we getting?" Yugi said, stuttering nervously in the presence of Hagrid.

"Oh, jus' the basics like wands an' pets an' such." Hagrid replied with the wave of a hand.

"Pets?" Ryou asked with wide eyes.

"Indeed. All students are allowed to have an owl, cat, or toad." Dumbledore answered.

Ryou, Yugi, and Malik looked at each other with surprised and eager faces.

"Come on, now. We best be goin'." Hagrid said, gesturing for them to follow.

* * *

Soon enough they were in Diagon Alley. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were looking around, mystified. Kaiba was impressed, but didn't show it. The Yami's were carefully watching for anything dangerous. Hagrid led them through the magic filled streets to a shop that proudly displayed the name 'Ollivanders'.

"This is where yeh'll be gettin' yer wands." Hagrid said, waving them inside. Yugi was the first one in and made his way to the front desk.

"Ah! Hello there! It's a bit late to be getting wands… But no matter, no matter. Hm… Here, try this!" Ollivander, a rather old and wise fellow, thrust a wand into Yugi's hand. Yugi stood there looking at the wooden stick, dumbfounded. "Go on! Give it a wave!" Ollivander instructed. Yugi did as he was told and moved the black, perfectly straight wand around. In correspondence, a flower vase on the desk shattered. Ollivander quickly snatched the wand back. "No! Not that one. Here try this." Yugi took the second wand in his hand nervously. The brown wand with an intricately carved handle felt perfect in his hand.

This time when Yugi waved it a golden glow surrounded him and a picture of the Sennen Eye inside a golden pyramid appeared. Yugi looked up at Ollivander nervously to see his reaction. "Strange… But I believe it's a match. Eight and three-fourths inches of cedar with a unicorn hair core. Unyielding flexibility. Yes, I believe this is a good match. Whenever I meet one who carries a cedar wand, I find strength of character and unusual loyalty. I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have challenged them. Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts." Ollivander finished. "I trust you will be a great addition to Hogwarts." Yugi nodded numbly, still trying to process everything Ollivander had told him about his new wand.

After Yugi stepped away from the desk, Malik took his place. Ollivander looked at him for a second before going to the back and grabbing a few boxes. He proceeded to take out a wand and handed it to Malik. "There you are. Try this one." Ollivander told him. Malik gave it a wave like he saw Yugi do. A box flew off the shelf and would have hit Ollivander in the head had he not ducked. Ollivander gingerly took the wand and put it away. "Definitely not." A new wand was presented but this one was rejected as well. After a few more tries Malik received a black wand with intricate patterns and a plain handle. When Malik tried it, shadow realm clouds appeared with a picture of the Millenium Rod in it. "Yes… Also very strange… yet it fits… This one is nine inches, ebony wood. The core is veela hair. Slightly flexible. Ebony wands have a very strong energy. Most wizards I have met who have received ebony wood wands become very powerful wizards. The veela hair core is also very powerful, but it can be unpredictable, usually fitting with a person who is unpredictable like itself. But be careful, ebony wood and veela hair wands have a high potential for dark magic." Ollivander gave him a stern look. Malik nodded and swallowed nervously. Sure, he had made some wrong choices, but did it really mean he was evil enough for a dark magic wand?

Next was Ryou who approached with a nervous smile. The first wand Ollivander handed him was a dark brown wand with golden bands around the complexly carved handle. Instantly it had the same reaction as Yugi's but with an image of the Millenium Ring. "There seems to be a common way your wands accept you. Let's see… This is a ten-inch ash wood wand. The core of this wand is unicorn hair. Flexible. The ash wood is great for protection, growth, and balance. It is a wonderful wood for timid wizards. I have a never seen a wizard with a unicorn hair core that has gone evil. They are generally matched with kind-hearted people. A good match if I do say so myself." Ollivander smiled at Ryou who looked at his wand in awe.

Reluctantly, Kaiba went up to the counter. "Hm… Let me find something…" Ollivander said before slipping into the back. Kaiba rolled his eyes and waited impatiently. "Here we are, try this." Ollivander held out a wand. Kaiba looked at it in disgust. Finally, he took it. He held it for about half a second before it flung itself out of his hand. "I suppose not…" Another wand. Then another. It continued for a while before Kaiba was given a light brown wand with a dark brown, well-defined handle. A cold blue light surrounded the CEO as soon as it touched his hand. "Yes, that is the one." Ollivander stated. "Oak wood, eleven and two-thirds inches. Veela hair core. Hm… Oak wand wizards are known for their wisdom and endurance. Many turn out to be significant leaders due to sense of authority. Like I said before, the veela hair is very powerful, but unpredictable. Be sure to stay on the right side." Kaiba scoffed and walked away with the wand. He pretended not to care, but in truth, the wand intrigued him.

"Alrigh' then. Best be on our way." Hagrid stepped in and paid for everything with money Dumbledore had given him. After that Hagrid led them to a shop called 'Magical Menagerie'. Once inside, the group gawked at the strange variety of animals. "Yeh seemed interested when I mentioned pets. Go 'head and pick one. Curtesy o' Dumbledore an' mesself. " Hagrid said gesturing around. Yugi and Ryou skipped off excitedly to look at the pets. Malik shrugged and turned to Hagrid.

"What should I get?" He asked.

"Well, yer allowed to ge' a cat, toad, o' owl. I recommend owls. They're the mos' useful." Hagrid replied. Malik nodded and wandered off. Kaiba just scoffed and half-heartedly walked around. Yugi was looking into all the cages before his eyes landed on a silver cat with black spots and stripes. Yugi ran over to its cage and looked into the cat's large green eyes, mesmerized. The cat mewed at him and rubbed itself against its cage. Yugi stuck his fingers in and the cat licked his fingers before rubbing against them much like he did his cage.

"Hey, cutie!" Yugi said affectionately. The shopkeeper made his way over to Yugi and the cat.

"Ya like 'im?" The owner asked to which Yugi nodded his head enthusiastically.

"What his name? His breed? He's so cute!" The storekeeper chuckled at Yugi's interest.

"He don't have a name yet. As for his breed, he's an Egyptian Mau." The owner said to Yugi.

/_The irony… I do like him though. Cats are sacred in Egypt./ _Yami chimed in from his soul room.

"I'll take him!" Yugi said immediately. If Yami liked him, of _course_ he would get him!

"Alright then." The man took the cat out of its cage and handed it to Yugi. Hagrid then paid the man while Yugi was snuggling the little fluff ball.

Meanwhile, Ryou made his way to the owls. They were really fascinating creatures.

/_Yes, and they can stalk around silently like thieves./_ Bakura said approvingly. Ryou rolled his eyes. He found Malik standing by the owls as well. Malik looked over his shoulder at Ryou before pointing at a barn owl.

"I like that one." Malik said. "Plus, Hagrid says owls are the most useful."

Ryou nodded. "He's pretty." Ryou scanned the birds. He pointed to a black-banded owl. "That one's my favorite."

/_Me too. He's even the right color for stealing things./ _Bakura said admiringly.

/_Really? Is that _all _you care about?/ _Ryou responded.

/_It's a good skill to have./_ Bakura replied.

Malik nodded. "He's cool. You gonna buy him?"

"Yeah, I think I will. There's not much else I could get that Bakura would approve of." Ryou said in a defeated tone, though he smiled.

Malik laughed. "I don't even want to hear the logic behind that one. Probably something like killing people…"

"You're fairly close, actually. It has more to do with stealing though."

"Figures." Malik nodded sympathetically. "I think Marik's asleep, but I'm sure he'll love him. At least, he better." Just then the shopkeeper made his appearance.

"You boys know what you want?" He asked the two. Malik and Ryou nodded. "Alright, which ones?" Malik told the man he wanted the barn owl and Ryou pointed to the black-banded owl. "Good choices. Both are good messengers." The owner said as he retrieved the owls. He then put them in birdcages from the shop and handed them to their respectful owners.

/_It's name should be Thief./ _Bakura persisted.

/_Bakura! He's not a thief! Hm… maybe Shadow… Yeah, that's a good name./_ Ryou replied.

/_I suppose I could agree to that. Thief is still better./ _

Malik and Ryou took their owls to the front desk and Hagrid bought them.

Kaiba was wandering around looking at the cages in disgust. That is, until he spotted a white cat with piercing blue eyes. His gaze softened slightly and he made his way to the cat. The cat proceeded to rub its head against the side of the cage closest to Kaiba. "You remind me of something… You know… you're kind of… cute…" Kaiba said to the 'cute' cat. The shopkeeper appeared and Kaiba's face returned to his usual disgusted scowl.

"Ya find one that ya want?" The owner asked.

"… Fine, I suppose I'll take this one." Kaiba said gesturing at the white cat nonchalantly. The man grunted and took the cat out, placing it in Kaiba's arms. Kaiba looked at the cat as if disgusted, but secretly he was pleased.

Once everything was paid for, including pet supplies, they all regrouped. Everyone looked at each other's pets with interest, except Kaiba of course. "What's all of your pets names?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Shadow." Ryou said proudly.

"Keeper." Malik said with a smile. Everyone looked at Kaiba. Kaiba looked uncomfortable as he glanced down at the white cat with blue eyes.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Hm. I mean, Dragon." Kaiba said awkwardly to which everyone snickered. Kaiba scowled at them. "What about Yugi, what's his cat's name?" Kaiba attempted to direct the unwanted attention to Yugi.

"Kuriboh." Yugi said, smiling his head off. Kaiba scoffed, Ryou awed, and Malik smiled.

"Yeh all ready to go then?" Hagrid asked as he joined them. Everyone nodded and they made their way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

As they arrived, Ryou spoke up. "Well, we didn't learn any magic, but overall it was a really good day." Everyone, Kaiba excluded, agreed. They said their goodbyes and headed back to their dormitories to get everything settled in. Yugi spent the rest of his time snuggling with Kuriboh. Ryou was trying to keep Shadow away from Bakura who was trying to teach it to steal things. Malik was attempting to introduce Keeper to Marik. And Kaiba was trying to get his laptop to work, though he was often interrupted by the need to pet Dragon.

Once dinner was over they all went to bed, thinking about the magic lessons that surely would come tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, it's been a while since I've update this story, but it should get better because so far I've kept to my 'write fifteen minutes a day' goal. Also, this is just Ryou and Yugi's first day. I'm going to write separate chapters on all the characters first days. (Don't worry, it won't be like that all the time, just for the first day) Hope you enjoy and please leave a review on your way out!**

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his eyes the next morning. Seeing it was morning, he jumped out of bed and got ready.

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou! Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up!" Yugi said, jumping on Ryou.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!" Ryou replied sleepily, a bit grumpy. Yugi giggled and ran over to where he left Kuriboh sleeping on his bed.

"We get to learn magic today! Eep! I'm so excited!" Yugi said happily, holding Kuriboh in his arms. Kuriboh rubbed against his fingers affectionately. Ryou brightened instantly at the mention of magic.

"Me too! I wonder what we'll learn…" Ryou pondered as he got ready and fed Shadow. Yugi had already filled up Kuriboh's feeding bowl so he could eat whenever he wanted.

"Yes, I am rather interested in the potential of this new magic." Yami chimed in, appearing beside Yugi.

"Well, we should go then!" Yugi said excitedly, making his way out the door. Ryou followed and Yami disappeared into his soul room.

When they made it down to the common room they sat down on the couch by Flower. "Good morning Flower!" Yugi said happily.

"Morning, morning, morning, boys!" Flower replied happily as it danced around. "You both look happy today!"

"Yeah! We get to learn magic today!" Ryou piped up excitedly.

"You didn't learn yesterday?" Flower questioned, stopping it's dance.

"No… We went shopping in Diagon Alley for wands and pets." Yugi said. "It was fun though!"

"Well, you do need wands in this place! Good morning!" Flower called to a student passing by. Yugi and Ryou giggled. Yami appeared next to Yugi and stared at the strange plant suspiciously.

"What is this thing?" Yami mused aloud. Flower looked up at him.

"I'm a flower you silly boy. Hey, are you two twins?" Flower looked between Yugi and Yami. Both were frozen in disbelief.

"You… You can see me?" Yami questioned quietly.

"Course I can!" Flower paused. "Can you not? That is a problem indeed… Perhaps Madam Pomfrey could help."

"Uh… no, it's just… Well, most people can't see Yami. You see," Yugi leaned in closer so nobody but them could hear. "Yami's an ancient spirit who resides in the Millennium Puzzle around my neck."

"Hm… Interesting…" Flower placed a leaf up to the bottom of its flower head as if it was stroking its chin in thought.

"But you can't tell anyone, okay?" Ryou said hurriedly, looking at Flower with a pleading expression.

"Seems a weird thing to keep secret, but all right." Flower held out a leaf and Ryou shook it very carefully. "You should probably head to breakfast, boys and spirit. All the others left." All of them looked around the empty common room before hurriedly saying goodbye to Flower. The boys went down to breakfast and met up with Malik before sitting by Kaiba again, much to all the Slytherins displeasure as well as Kaiba's.

"Hey Guys!" Yugi chirped. "Are you excited?" Malik and Ryou nodded while Kaiba just ignored him, typing away at his laptop.

"Hey, what classes do we have today, anyways?" Ryou asked suddenly and they all took out a piece of paper they had been given.

"Well…" Yugi started. "Hufflepuffs have herbology, a short break, divination, lunch, then care of magical creatures. A break and dinner is after that, then we just hang out in the common room to study and do homework apparently. That's our schedule for today." Yugi looked at Ryou who nodded.

Malik nodded. "Ravenclaws have divination, arithmancy, and charms today." They all looked at Kaiba who sighed. He got his paper and looked at it, obviously bored.

"I have charms, arithmancy, and care of magical creatures." Kaiba didn't seem to enjoy his schedule. Malik looked at Ryou and Yugi sadly.

"I guess we don't have any classes together today. Maybe tomorrow?" They nodded.

"At least you have arithmancy with Kaiba and we have care of magical creatures with him. That's something, right?" Yugi said optimistically. Kaiba scoffed.

"How is that a good thing?" Kaiba said coldly. The others shrugged, completely expecting something like that from Kaiba. Suddenly loud owl screeching took over the room. The group looked up in shock as owls flew in carrying letters and packages.

"What the?" Bakura voiced all of their thoughts.

"Yes! The mail is here!" They heard a boy in Slytherin say excitedly. "My mum's getting me a new book."

"Apparently they deliver mail by owl… I guess that's what Hagrid meant when he said owls were the most useful." Malik said thoughtfully.

Kaiba scowled. "How on Earth am I supposed to run a business when the only mail we get is delivered by owls?! It's not like I can tell my employees to give my work to the owl… I hate this stupid school."

"Sorry Kaiba. Maybe they can email you?" Ryou said sympathetically. Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Stupid school doesn't have much technology. My laptop won't work." Kaiba grumbled, annoyed.

"Oh… Well I'm sure you could talk to Dumbledore about it…" Yugi tried as well. The Yami's just smirked, not caring about Kaiba's dilemma. In fact, they found it quite amusing. Kaiba just continued to scowl, going back to his laptop to try to make it work for the billionth time.

After the mail was delivered, the group finished their breakfast in peace. Soon they were off to their first classes. Ryou and Yugi walked nervously to the green house where herbology was. They really hoped they were reading the map right…

They sighed in relief seeing a bunch of other Hufflepuffs there. Madame Sprout walked in and said good morning to everyone. They all replied with various mumbles of good morning; some enthusiastic, some tired and bored.

The lesson began with Madame Sprout introducing a new plant to the class. The Dragoonlet was apparently very useful for healing burns and creating fire golems… or something like that. Yugi and Ryou were very confused as there were a lot of magical references fifth years should know, but they didn't. Finally, when they were supposed to be working on the assignment about the Dragoonlet, they went to Madame Sprout and asked as many questions as she would answer.

The class ended and Ryou and Yugi didn't finish any of their assignment, but at least they knew a lot more about magical herbs and magic in general.

Ryou and Yugi used up their entire short break trying to find their way around the castle. It took them forever to figure out that the divination classroom was up an isolated staircase, inside a trapdoor in the ceiling.

The room was stuffy and smelled like incense and it made the Hikaris very uncomfortable. Yami was fine since he was in his soul room. Bakura had long since fallen asleep. On the other hand, Yami paid close attention so he could learn everything he could about this new magic.

Finally, Professor Trelawney came in and welcomed the class, though she sounded sort of depressed. "Today we will be studying dreams and their meanings. Who can tell me what they dreamed about last night?" She asked in her deep, depressed voice. There was a long silence until a brave boy finally dared raise his hand. "Yes?"

"I dreamt about a… a Thestral chasing me. It was scary…" The boy said uncertainly.

"Oh dear boy… Death is in your future. Anyone else?" Everyone was shocked at the strange and discouraging answer. Not surprisingly, no one else raised their hands. "Very well, everyone open your textbook to page 117."

The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors who were joining them all did as they were told, though rather begrudgingly. Ryou and Yugi sat through the lesson, trying to pay attention, even though most of it didn't make sense and was extremely boring. Finally, it was time for lunch and they hurried down to the Great Hall with everyone else.

The two ran over to where Malik was sitting beside Kaiba. Malik had his head buried in his arms while Kaiba was once again on his laptop.

"Hey guys!" Yugi said cheerfully as he sat down by them. There were minimal groans from the Slytherins as they were pretty used to their table being invaded by now. "How was your first day?" Malik just groaned while Kaiba ignored him.

"I take it your first day was pretty bad then?" Ryou said looking at Malik.

"Everything is so complicated and boring! It's like normal school! I thought that magic school would be better, but somehow it's worse!" Malik said, finally lifting his head from his hands.

"I know… I don't understand half of what they're talking about… It would have been so much easier if we had taken years one through four first…" Yugi sighed.

"I don't know if I could have survived years one through four…" Malik said once again placing his head in his arms.

"Hey, we'll get the hang of it! You'll see! It's just our first day after all. And maybe we could get one of the teachers to catch us up or something." Ryou remained optimistic. Yugi started to smile and nodded, sharing Ryou's optimism. Malik just groaned and Kaiba ignored them.

Bakura suddenly appeared next to Ryou, yawning. "Wha'd I miss?" He asked sleepily. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Just about everything, Bakura. Go back to sleep or something. You're more useful that way." Ryou said, annoyed.

"Hey! I was tired. Is that a crime?" Bakura replied.

Yami appeared next to Yugi. "No, but leaving your Hikari to defend himself against the cruel world of magic, is." He turned to Yugi. "You think I can read some of your textbooks later? I won't take the ones you're using for homework." Yugi nodded, smiling.

"Hey, Malik, where'd Marik go?" Yugi turned to Malik who groaned again before sitting up.

"I think I locked him away somewhere. Too distracting." The others nodded, knowing how Marik could be.

They continued to chat pleasantly while eating their lunch. Soon enough lunch ended and Ryou and Yugi left to figure out where care of magical creatures class was. They found it outside by a small round hut.

"Hello there, Yugi, Ryou. Yeh here fer care of magical creatures?" Hagrid said, coming up to them. Yugi and Ryou nodded. "Great. I have a good lesson fer yeh today."

"What kind of magical creatures really exist? I mean, we're both muggleborn." Yugi said, using one of the terms he'd asked Professor Sprout about.

"Oh, there's all sor's. Tha's wha' I'm here ter teach yeh." Hagrid replied.

"Cool! What have the fifth years learned so far? We didn't really learn all that so…" Ryou trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Well tha's all righ'. Yeh don' have ter know all the creatures. Jus' worry 'bout learnin' the creatures fer this year." Hagrid said dismissively as he lead them to a place by his hut where he taught. They talked to Hagrid for a while, trying to get caught up with all the magical terminology they didn't know. Soon the other students arrived and class began.

The lesson was about the Chamrosh, a griffin-like creature with the body of a dog and the head and wings of a bird. Apparently, they were very rare and you were extremely lucky to be able to see one in the span of your lifetime. The assignment Hagrid gave the students was to draw what you thought the Chamrosh looked like.

Yugi and Ryou laughed at each other's drawing skills while Yami encouraged and Bakura mocked them. Soon class was over and they turned in their assignments.

For the rest of the time until dinner Yugi and Ryou studied and attempted to do their herbology assignment. Yami read the magic books Yugi wasn't using and Bakura… slept.

When dinner came the boys went down to the Great Hall and talked excitedly about what they'd learned. Kaiba finished up his homework, much to everyone's surprise, and ignored them. Although, when they asked him why he was doing the 'stupid magic school' homework he replied that he takes all school seriously, even if it is a 'stupid magic school'. Typical Kaiba. Of course, it didn't take him long to finish his homework, so he continued to ignore them while typing at his laptop.

Yugi, Ryou, Yami, and Malik shared all the information they'd figured out about magic and Hogwarts while Bakura and Marik bickered in the background.

After dinner Yugi and Ryou returned to the common room to continue studying. They'd both finished their work, but they wanted to learn as much as they could. Of course, their fifth year books also included a lot of things they didn't understand, so they visited the library to borrow less advanced books.

They stayed up until 10:00 studying before finally going to bed. Ryou and Yugi could both agree on a good first day. They just wondered about all the other ones…


	9. Chapter 9

**All right! New chapter! I got some good constructive criticism on my telling not showing and I greatly appreciate it. This chapter probably isn't much better, I mostly fixed the end. It's kind of hard to show considering I don't really know how a magic class is supposed to go, so just bear with me. I do love constructive criticism cause it helps me get better, just please no flames. I'll try to update soon! Enjoy and please leave a review on your way out! **

* * *

Malik woke up to the sound of his owl, Keeper, screeching. He groaned and got up, going to Keeper's cage. Not surprisingly, Marik was standing there next to it, staring at the bird. "Marik, stop annoying Keeper. He's scared of you enough as it is."

"What? He's the one freaking me out! He keeps patronizing me." Marik argued.

"Woah, that's a big word. I didn't know you knew words like that!" Malik mocked. Marik just scowled at him in return. "Besides, how does an owl patronize someone?"

"Stupid thing keeps nipping at my fingers and then laughing!" Marik replied, staring daggers at Keeper. Malik rolled his eyes.

"Owls can't laugh. If you don't want to get bit, then stop sticking your fingers in the cage."

"But you stick your fingers in his cage!"

"Yeah, but Keeper likes _me._" Malik crossed his arms.

"Stupid bird. " Marik huffed, disappearing into his soul room. Malik rolled his eyes again and got ready for his first day. Once done, he went down to the common room and chatted with a few of his new Ravenclaw friends.

He chatted with them all the way to the Great Hall then stopped to wait for Yugi and Ryou. It seems they were a bit late again. Finally, the two boys met up with him and they went in and sat at the Slytherin table next to a, once again, sulking Kaiba.

(I'm going to skip breakfast cause you all know what happens.)

After breakfast, Malik walked to his first class, divination. It took him a while to find the classroom, as it was fairly hard to find, but he managed. The classroom was hot and smelly, though strangely relaxing.

Malik and Marik both listened to the lesson for about ten minutes, then Marik got bored and went off to do something. Probably not anything good. Malik was somewhat interested in the magic they were talking about, but sadly, it was more like normal school than magic school. Malik still listened though, determined to at least pass the class. Then, sadly, Marik came back.

"What's the old hag saying now?" Marik asked, fully aware he was distracting his Hikari.

"If you'd pay attention, you wouldn't have to ask." Malik shot back mentally. It would be weird talking out loud to yourself in the middle of class.

"Paying attention is so boring. Wanna have some fun?" Marik replied. Malik could tell he was grinning.

"No."

"How about now?" Marik asked, ten seconds later.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"We could prank the teacher…" Marik coaxed.

"I said no."

"What if we…"

"Bad idea." Malik cut him off.

"You didn't even listen…"

"I don't care, now shut up." Malik cut him off again. He was quickly getting a headache.

Marik pouted in silence for a while, but nothing keeps him down for long. Malik was doing his assignment in peace when suddenly Marik appeared next to him. Malik jumped, then quickly looked around, hoping no one noticed.

"Marik, get back in your soul room. I don't have time to deal with you right now." Malik sent the message mentally, with a whole lot of anger and annoyance. Marik just smirked at him.

"I'm gonna trip her when she passes." Marik sounded a bit demented.

"Good luck with that. You're invisible." Malik replied smugly.

"Whatever. I'll find a way." The rest of the class went by with multiple attempts on Professor Trelawney's life. Luckily, Marik was just a spirit. By the end of class, Malik wanted to punch his Yami.

Once class ended and they were walking to their next class, Marik skipping happily alongside a fuming Malik. "You baka. Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"Cause I am." Marik replied with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Malik groaned, speeding up to get away from Marik. Marik just shrugged and disappeared into his soul room to bug Malik some more.

Malik finally got to arithmancy and was relieved to see Kaiba already there. Malik practically ran over and sat by him. "Finally! A sane person!" Malik said, reaching towards the ceiling in a dramatic gesture. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and scooted as far away from Malik as he could. Malik just ignored that fact. It was Kaiba after all.

The lesson started and soon Marik appeared next to Malik again, this time making funny faces at him, trying to get him to laugh. Every time, Malik just glared at him. Malik was disappointed to find that arithmancy was practically just math class. He really did try to understand it, but he never was good at math. Marik got bored with his faces and went back to the soul room where he made annoying noises for about ten minutes before Malik finally had enough.

Malik used all his frustration and anger to push Marik into a room somewhere and lock it as tight as he could. He didn't even care where it was as long as that psycho was away from him. Finally, without anything to distract him, Malik was able to pay attention to Professor Vector. That didn't mean he understood it though…

With a bunch of unfinished math homework to do, Malik made his way to lunch with Kaiba. They sat down at the Slytherin table and Malik put his head in his arms, trying to get rid of his headache.

(I'm also skipping lunch cause you also know what happens.)

After lunch, Malik, like Yugi and Ryou, used their break time to explore the castle and figure out where his classes were. Once time for charms class, he made his way there and sat down.

Professor Flitwick entered a while later and asked for the previous lessons assignment. Of course, Malik didn't have to do it because he wasn't there. Then the lesson started and Flitwick began teaching them about the Cistem Aperio charm. Malik found it very interesting and was relieved that Marik was still safely locked away somewhere.

"Now class, remember that the Cistem Aperio charm only works on chests, trunks, boxes, and crates. It will open only those, nothing else. Could anybody tell me how this differs from the Alohomora spell?" Professor Flitwick asked, looking around from atop his stack of books.

Almost the whole Ravenclaw class raised their hands. All except Malik. Malik noticed a few people staring at him, but he promptly ignored them, focusing only on the Professor.

"Miss Raymond?" Flitwick asked, pointing at a girl in the front.

"The Alohomora spell opens almost anything, so long as it is not protected by the Anti-Alohomora charm." The girl replied with a smug smile.

"Very good, very good. Now we will try this out. As you can see, I've put a chest on each of your tables. I want you to practice opening them. All you have to do is," Flitwick raised his wand, flicked it from side to side, then up and down again at the locked chest. "Cistem Aperio." The chest burst open in a flash of white light. "Go on now, try it out."

Malik took out his wand and tried practicing the motion first. It seemed simple enough. He took a deep breath and tried his first spell. "Cistem Aperio." Malik said calmly, doing the motion. The chest sat there, almost mocking him. Malik frowned and tried again. "Cistem Aperio." Nothing. "Cistem Aperio." Nothing. He heard snickering beside him and looked over to see Marik sitting there. Malik practically growled.

"Go away." Malik said angrily.

"Why?" Marik asked, feigning innocence.

"You're too distracting. I thought you got the hint when I locked you up."

"That was a bit mean. I think I get it though. I understand this is important to you, so I'll be quiet." Marik put on a small smile. Malik looked at him skeptically. "Possibly." Marik added with a smirk. Malik just rolled his eyes and turned back to his chest. Marik watched him try the spell again before turning to watch another Ravenclaw do it. When she did the charm, the chest flew open. He turned back to Malik watching him again. Malik continued his attempts.

"You're swishing the wand in the wrong direction on the side to side movements." Marik commented after a while.

"What?" Malik looked at him incredulously.

"I'll show you if you let me take over." Marik offered with a shrug. Malik contemplated for a moment before nodding. Marik soon took over. "Cistem Aperio." Marik said calmly, doing the motion perfectly. Sure enough, the chest burst open. He let Malik take over again who just sat there, shocked.

"Go ahead and try it." Marik said impatiently. Malik nodded and tried again. This time it worked.

"Wow… Thanks Marik! You're actually good for something!" Malik stated happily.

"Your wel… Hey!" Marik said back, clearly offended. Malik just chuckled and paid attention to the rest of the lesson.

After charms was over, Malik went to dinner. Malik talked to his friends and they all shared information. Once dinner was finished, Malik went back to the Ravenclaw common room. Getting to the entrance, he waited for the riddle.

"What is so delicate that saying its name breaks it?"

Malik thought for a moment in silence. Then he smiled. "Silence." He replied confidently. The door opened and Malik entered. He did his remaining homework and studied spells until finally deciding to go to bed. The common room was nearly empty when he left.

Malik quickly fed Keeper and got ready before bed. He smiled as he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, it's short. Then again, it is Kaiba. When does Kaiba ever really do or say much... willingly? Anyways, I have plans for the future, but I want them to spend a lot more time at Hogwarts. Sadly, I don't have plans for their stay at Hogwarts. I kinda need some help... Otherwise it'll turn out like 'months passed and they...' or something like that. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a... well, you know the drill.**

* * *

Kaiba went to bed around 2:00 a.m. and was now getting up at 6:00 a.m. That was actually pretty good considering it was Kaiba. He managed to convince himself to get up, if only to work on his laptop some more. Eventually everyone else woke up and Kaiba was forced to get ready for his first real day at this stupid magic school.

Kaiba made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, not even bothering with the other students in the common room. Sitting himself down he fiddled with his laptop again, ignoring everyone and everything.

(La la la, skipping breakfast again. You're probably sick of me by now. )

Kaiba looked at his map again. If anyone asked he would deny it, but Seto Kaiba was confused. This place was almost as big as the Kaiba Corp. building and ten times as misleading. He was supposed to be going to charms, which was supposed to be on the third floor, which was supposed to be easy to find!

By now, all the other students had disappeared into their classes and Kaiba was late. No, he was never late. Seto Kaiba arrived precisely when he meant to. Well, he meant to arrive five minutes ago, but he wasn't going to just sit back and take the scolding that was surely to come.

Eventually, Kaiba managed to find the classroom and walked in. As expected, everyone looked at him. "Mr. Kaiba, you're late." Professor Flitwick's high-pitched voice rang out. Kaiba glared at him. Flitwick, smartly, didn't say anything else and Kaiba sat down in a seat near the very back.

Professor Flitwick said something about the Cistem Aperio charm, but Kaiba was too busy with his company to listen.

"Mr. Kaiba," Flitwick said loudly, catching Kaiba's attention. "You have to pay attention to pass the class." Kaiba glared at him until he walked away. Stupid magic teachers.

Although he hated every moment of it, Kaiba paid attention to the rest of the lesson. Seto Kaiba did not fail at anything, especially a stupid magic class. Finishing the assignment, Kaiba worked on getting his laptop to work for the rest of class. Maybe he would have to talk to that Dumbledore guy. Stupid magic school.

Arithmancy class came next. Finding the classroom was also difficult, but Kaiba managed to arrive on time, unlike his last class. He even managed to get there before Malik. Unfortunately, Kaiba had forgotten the blonde lunatic was in his class. He sat in the back, like usual, and no one sat by him. That left Malik a perfect spot. Kaiba quickly regretted his seat choice.

"Finally! A sane person!" Malik exclaimed, sitting in the seat beside Kaiba. Kaiba rolled his eyes. As far as he was concerned, there wasn't a single sane person in this room besides him. Scooting away from Malik, Kaiba looked to the teacher as class started.

The class wasn't half bad, in Kaiba's opinion. It was practically math with a few magical terms thrown in. Despite the two maniacs right next to him, Kaiba _almost _enjoyed it.

Once class ended, Kaiba debated whether to go down to the Great Hall for lunch. The dork squad would undoubtedly be there. Of course, since Malik was also leaving arithmancy, he was dragged along. So much for sparing his sanity. Arriving before everyone else, minus Malik, he sat down and worked on trying to contact his employees.

(skipping lunch badee badum)

Great. Time for care of 'magical' creatures. To make it worse, four out of six freaks were going to be there. Scowling, Kaiba prowled down to the hut next to the forest. Seeing Yugi and Ryou already there, Kaiba carefully avoided him. It seemed that the two had forgotten he was there, so it wasn't too hard. All he had to do was draw a stupid picture of some freakish thing called a Chamrosh.

Finishing the homework, he turned it in and hurriedly made his way inside. The less time he spent near _them,_ the better. For the entirety of the break as well as dinner, Kaiba finished his homework. It was mostly arithmancy, but being a CEO and a genius, it wasn't too hard.

After dinner, Kaiba went back to his room. He sat on his bed, allowing Dragon to sit on his lap, and once again attempted to run Kaiba Corporation, away from Kaiba Corporation. Eventually, he grew tired and fell asleep.


	11. Author's Note

**Dear Lovely Readers of Mine,**

**I'm afraid that it might be a while until I update this story again. I had planned for this fanfic to take place in Order of the Phoenix, the fifth year. The problem is, it's been so long since I've read the books that I hardly remember anything that happens. I'm simply not prepared to write this. If I continue, it may not follow the Harry Potter timeline at all. If this is okay with you and you just want me to update quickly, please tell me. If not, I will be taking time off to reread the entire Harry Potter series. I'm sorry, I know a lot of you have really been looking forward to my next update as the many PMs have told me. :D Thank you so much for all of them, I love knowing that people read my stories and enjoy them. Thank you for your dedication to this story. It will continue! I promise! It just might be a while until the next update. I'll try to read quickly! Thanks again! I love you all!**

**-WritingOpensSouls**


End file.
